1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a saddle, more particularly to a saddle device that can be fabricated through a simple and smooth procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional saddle 1 is shown to include a rigid saddle base 11, a foam padding 12 mounted on the saddle base 11 and having a top surface 121 formed with a recess 123, a supporting frame 13 disposed fixedly under the saddle base 11, a decorative piece 14 disposed in the recess 123 in the foam padding 12, a transparent cushion member 142 disposed in the recess 123 in the foam padding 12 and superposed on the decorative piece 14, and a cover layer 122 for covering the foam padding 12. The cover layer 122 has a transparent portion 124 aligned with the recess 123 in the foam padding 12 such that the decorative piece 14 is visible through the transparent cushion member 142 and the transparent portion 124 of the cover layer 122.
During assembly, the cover layer 122 cannot cover the foam padding 12 until the decorative piece 14 and the cushion member 142 are disposed in the recess 123 in the foam padding 12. Therefore, at least two steps are required for the assembly process of the cover layer 122, the foam padding 12, the cushion member 142 and the decorative piece 14.